The Things You Do
by evalanis
Summary: Draco has always driven Harry crazy with the things he does, a clandestine meeting in a Muggle hotel only sending him further into madness. HP/DM.


**Pairings: Harry/Draco. Mentions of Harry/Ginny for canon-ness.  
Warnings: erotic sex, oral sex, infidelity. And Porn, pure pure porn.  
Disclaimer: obviously not mine… though I had soooo much fun putting them in this situation. :D**

**

* * *

**

**The Things You Do**

Stepping into the gilded foyer of the expensive Muggle hotel, Harry couldn't help but wish he'd chosen to wear something other than his old jeans and a button-down shirt. Everything in the foyer looked expensive, from the bellboys, to the guests, the gleaming furniture to the flowers scattered in vases throughout the room. It was enough to make anyone feel underdressed. But then, it was also very much to Malfoy's taste.

Walking up to the reception desk, Harry smiled politely at the dark-haired woman seated behind the counter. The woman considered him for a long moment, and Harry blushed as she looked him up and down, a smirk forming on her rouged lips as she observed his shaggy hair and old trainers. For a second, Harry was strongly reminded of Malfoy, the other man's satisfied smirk clear in his mind. He almost asked the woman if she knew the other man, if she had taken smirking lessons from the master himself, but he caught himself in time.

He held back a laugh at the thought of _Malfoy_ associating with a Muggle, particularly one whom he would view as being far below himself in social standing. Malfoy wasn't exactly the type to associate with _any_ Muggles, let alone one who worked for the service of others. _Really Potter,_ Malfoy's remembered voice echoed in his head. _These types of people are no better than house elves. Worse, really, because they _choose_ to be subservient. It's really quite disgusting._ Harry knew he should have been horrified by Draco's view, knew that Hermione would have been up in arms about it, but he couldn't. Whenever he heard the other man talking that way, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, remembering the house elf who had gotten one up on the Malfoys in a spectacular fashion.

Hearing a polite cough, Harry looked back at the woman behind the desk, realising at the same time that he was grinning like an absolute idiot, which might explain why she was looking at him in a way that suggested he might be more than a little unhinged. Harry straightened, clearing his throat and schooling his expression into one of nonchalance, just as he'd been taught.

'May I help you?' The woman questioned politely, though she was still staring at him oddly.

'Um – Yes.' Harry responded, remembering where he was and what he was here to do. The reminder cleared his mind and Harry drew his shoulders back, adopting his 'pureblood' persona, surrounding himself with an aura of self-importance that was completely at odds with his normal modest nature. He knew it worked though, had watched Draco often enough to be able to mimic the other man's public demeanour easily. 'Yes. I have an appointment with my associate. Room 304?' The words, well-practiced, rolled easily off his tongue. He had used them so many times that he no longer blushed at the almost-lies.

The woman blinked at him once more, doubtless stunned by the change in his behaviour, before flipping through the large book before her. Harry watched her impatiently, suddenly eager and impatient to get upstairs and into his lover's bed.

'Ah yes,' the woman said, looking up at him once more. 'Thank you. Mr Salazar, is it?' Harry nodded his head, fighting not to break into a blush. He hated the names that Draco came up with, hated the necessity of them in a world where their liaison would make front page news and break more than a few hearts in the process. 'Mr Snitch left a message for you earlier. He apologises but he has been unfortunately delayed.' Harry kept his features carefully blank, refusing to allow his devastation at the words to show, but inwardly hating that he would be forced to wait. Harry wasn't generally an impatient man, but the delay would cut into the already small amount of time that they would be able to spend together. They only had this one day together! And he had been looking forward to this meeting for the last two weeks, the forced separation from his lover causing him to mope around at work, at home, at the pub. The promise of this meeting had been the only thing keeping him sane!

'Mr Salazar?' the woman questioned, and Harry was startled by the reminder, silently cursing himself for allowing his mind to wander, again. It had clearly been far too long.

'Yes?' he responded, reaching desperately for his persona. It was the only thing keeping him from shaking with need and anticipation.

'Mr Snitch suggested that you should wait for him upstairs. He said-' the woman paused again, reading through the message in front of her before continuing. 'He suggested that you should take the time to prepare yourself as much as possible for your presentation, and that you should make sure that your…' another pause as the woman checked her notes once more, an uncertain look upon her face. 'Seeking abilities are up to scratch.' The woman ended on a high note, seemingly doubtful of the clarity of the message.

Meeting her puzzled eyes, Harry couldn't help it. He ignored everything he'd been taught, everything he'd been told not to do. He broke out into laughter, further startling the woman before him, excitement showing plainly on his features. The woman stared at him, clearly questioning the wisdom of allowing him further access to the hotel. Harry couldn't blame her. His behaviour had been decidedly bipolar. Nonetheless, she handed him the keys to Room 304 and Harry thanked her kindly before walking quickly across the foyer, eager to get upstairs. Catching sight of himself in one of the many mirrors scattered throughout the foyer, Harry shook his head at himself. A grin was plastered across his face, and his green eyes, freed from the horrible glasses he'd worn throughout his teenage years, were shining brightly with the thought of what was to come. No wonder the woman had looked at him so strangely!

Harry chuckled to himself as he stood in the elevator. He was acting like a foolish teenager, filled with the excitement of sneaking around, the anticipation of meeting in secret. It was really quite shameful behaviour for a twenty-four year old man.

He remembered clearly what it had been like the first time, the fumble of nervous hands, the painful clash of teeth against skin, the feel of warm stickiness spreading down his legs. It had been messy, awkward and more amazing than anything else he'd ever done.

Shaking his head at the memory, a smile curling on his lips, Harry let himself into the hotel room. He looked around himself without interest, taking in the expensive furniture as he unbuttoned his shirt. Harry let his shirt fall to the floor as he walked through to the bedroom, settling on the large King-sized bed. As he waited for the other man to join him, Harry's thoughts turned once again to how it had all begun.

* * *

It was December and Harry had been sitting alone on the Astronomy Tower, trying not to think about the time he had been there with Dumbledore, ignoring the image of the Professor falling from the tower, robes flapping around him. Harry took a deep breath, and lifted the bottle of Firewhiskey to his mouth, taking a long gulp of the burning fluid.

It had been hard for him to return here, to Hogwarts, after everything that had happened. For the first time in his life he had not experienced a sense of homecoming as the castle had come into view, but of loss. They had all lost so much during the Battle, and Harry had known that nothing would ever be the same. He had lost his innocence and the castle that had once been his home now only served to remind him of everything that had been lost.

Worst was seeing the scars that the thousand year old castle bore, the rooms and halls that had been blocked off, declared unstable. He had come across Ron one day, standing alone before one of the sectioned off halls, tears streaming silently down his cheeks, and been unable to think of anything to say. He had walked away, and never told Ron what he had seen.

Taking another swig from the bottle in his hand, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known better to come up here, especially with alcohol. The Astronomy Tower always made him melancholy, and drinking alone only heightened the effects. Standing, Harry turned to leave before stopping, eyes locked on the person standing before him.

Everyone had been surprised when Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts. There were so few of them who had returned, no one had expected Malfoy to be one of them. But then, the blonde had always been passionate about his studies. Harry looked at the other boy questioningly, waiting for the acerbic insult, the sneer that he had grown so used to in their time at Hogwarts. It never came, and Harry was surprised to see Malfoy shifting under his gaze. He raised an eyebrow at Malfoy who shifted again before meeting his gaze intensely.

'I – ' Draco took a deep breath. 'I wanted to thank you, for saving my life.' He met Harry's eyes with his own, the silver orbs honest and without any hint of sarcasm in his voice, just pure honesty. Harry was stunned. He had never expected this from Draco, had always just imagined that what had happened in the Room of Requirement would remain unspoken between them. They stared at each other now, the moments stretching out between them, an uncomfortable intensity building in their eyes, before Draco tore his gaze away. The silence between them was awkward, uncomfortable, and far worse than any of the insults they had previously shared. This was new, this was dangerous. Shaken, Draco recovered his trademark smirk, shooting a silver glance at Harry. 'Though, come to think of it, I shouldn't be too surprised, Potter. Saintly Potter, always out to save the day!' To his surprise, Harry burst out laughing and Draco couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across his face.

'Not anymore, Malfoy,' Harry responded, green eyes sparkling. 'I'm afraid you'll have to fight your own battles from now on.' He couldn't resist the temptation, running his eyes over the blonde boy before smirking at him. 'Good luck with that.' They both laughed now, the sound breaking the tension that had developed between them, and suddenly it was easy. Companionship, after all the years of insults and fighting, came easy to them.

Draco watched as Harry turned, resuming his seat on the ground and silently offering the bottle of Firewhiskey to him. Draco took the bottle, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of alcohol wafting from it. But if Potter could drink the foul-smelling stuff, then so could he. The drink burnt its way down his throat and he coughed awkwardly, blushing when Harry laughed and patted him on the back.

'First time, eh?' Draco blushed again, cursing the pale Malfoy features that allowed it to happen to easily.

'Only with Firewhiskey, Potter. Malfoys do not drink anything so plebeian as _Firewhiskey_.' Draco was affronted when Harry only laughed again, spluttering the offending beverage everywhere as he did so. He had used his best superior Malfoy voice, and Potter had _laughed_?

'Shut up, Malfoy.' Harry responded. 'Just… shut it.' Draco would have been offended, but he could hear the laughter in the other boy's words. So he merely snatched the bottle of Firewhiskey from Potter, ignoring the other's indignant splutter as he took a large gulp of the drink. The bottle was passed back and forth between them until it was empty, both boys feeling more than a little lightheaded.

Without quite knowing how it happened, Harry found himself facing Draco, their bodies inches away from one another. He looked into the other boy's eyes and couldn't look away, feeling himself dragged down into that silver gaze. The strange intensity was building between them again and Harry felt the urge to jump, to reach out and touch the other boy. To discover what that pale skin felt like, to find out if Draco's hair was as soft as it looked. The feeling built in him, growing stronger and before he could think about it, he had one hand against the other boy's cheek, the other sliding gently through Draco's hair. Harry marvelled at the softness of Draco, so at odds with his normally abrasive demeanour. He brushed his thumb against Draco's soft lips, smiling uncertainly as Draco's eyes closed, the other boy's body shivering.

Harry hesitated, not knowing what to do next. He didn't have a plan, didn't know where he intended to go with this… thing between them. He bit his lip in confusion, debating whether he really wanted to take the next step in this strange situation. The next moment the decision was taken out of his hands as Draco opened his eyes. Harry could have sworn that he heard the other boy actually _moan_ before Draco lurched forwards, claiming Harry's lips with his own. The kiss wasn't perfect, it was hard and angry and possessive, but it left him breathless and when Draco pulled away to draw in a breath he felt suddenly cold. He moved to grab the other boy but froze. Was this really what he wanted to do? Where could this possibly be going? He looked uncertainly at Malfoy, catching Draco rolling his eyes in a very un-Malfoy-like manner.

'Potter, you _think_ far too-' Draco was cut off, startled as Harry launched himself at him. The ferocity of the movement pushed Draco back onto the floor of the Tower, Harry straddling him. He made to comment but found his lips claimed once more by Harry.

'And you talk too much,' Harry muttered against his lips before drawing Draco into a kiss so hot and hard he was sure he would have fallen if he hadn't already been on the floor. Without another thought, Draco surrendered himself to the kiss, the two boys soon fighting for dominance in the embrace.

Harry gasped as Draco's tongue slid along his bottom lip and Draco took the opportunity to ravage Harry's mouth with his tongue, seeking to taste as much of the other boy as he could. Harry moaned and bit down on Draco's lip, the kiss soon dissolving into a battle of nips and bites, both boys shaking with the need and passion evident in their kiss. Harry felt Draco's erection against his hip, the feel of that hardness against him causing him to moan once more before thrusting his own erection against the other boy's. Draco groaned at the contact, the sound going straight to Harry's groin, making his cock twitch. This was intense, _this_ was what he'd been wanting during his awkward fumblings with Ginny Weasley two years before. But this, with Draco, was so, _so_, much better than anything with Ginny could ever be. Oh Gods, he _really_ didn't want to be thinking about Ginny right now.

Harry kissed Draco with a new ferociousness, rutting against the other boy mindlessly, desperately seeking _more_. Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry's, arching up against Harry and causing their erections to rub delightfully against one another.

'Gods… Draco…' Harry muttered, biting at the other boy's lips as he reached between their bodies to undo Draco's pants. Draco stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, their eyes connecting as Harry groped between them. As he wrapped his hand around the other boy's erection, Harry couldn't help the groan that escaped from his lips at the feel of that warmth, that hard heat in his hands. Draco's hips snapped up towards him at the contact, desperately trying to get closer to that firm hand and the movement seemed to free Draco from his nervousness. The blonde boy reached up, drawing Harry's lips back to his and kissing him passionately. Harry slid his hand down Draco's length, rubbing his thumb in the pre-come that had gathered at the tip. He smiled against Draco's lips as the other boy tore his mouth away, panting heavily. He loved the effect he was having on Draco, and sight of the other boy, hair mussed and lips red and puffy from their kisses, writhing beneath him only made Harry want this so much more.

Harry had never once considered that he might be gay or anything less than straight, had never found himself attracted to another man. But with Draco's mouth on his and his hand on the other boy's cock, pumping furiously, Harry found himself reconsidering his sexuality. Somehow he didn't think that this was something that straight boys did.

Draco growled at him, mumbling something about 'thinking too bloody damn much' before biting down on Harry's lip so hard he drew blood. Harry, startled at first, moaned as Draco softened the kiss once more, licking soothingly at his sore lip before reaching his own hand between them to undo Harry's belt. As Draco's hand closed around his erection, all thoughts flew straight out of Harry's mind. His consciousness narrowed until he was only aware of those parts of himself that were touching Draco, kissing Draco, being grasped by Draco, his hearing restricted to those delightful little sounds that Draco was making

'Merlin… Harry!' Draco cried out, shuddering beneath him and Harry felt warm fluid coat his hand. Draco's hand tightened on his erection, his rhythm increasing as Harry moaned above him. Draco's thumb slid along the head of his cock, and Harry bit down on Draco's shoulder as he came, hot bursts of come juddering from his body as he fought not to collapse on top of the other boy. Draco's arms came around him then, pulling him close and Harry collapsed on top of him, his body shaking with the after effects of his orgasm. He felt Draco's hands run through his hair and licked at the spot on the other boy's shoulder where he had bit him. The spot was already reddening and Harry felt momentarily guilty before smiling at the thought that Draco would be walking around, marked by him, claimed by him.

When he had recovered enough and his breathing had almost returned to normal, Harry pulled away from Draco, hovering over the other boy, staring into his eyes. Seeing the uncertainty written there and knowing that it would be reflected in his own eyes, Harry smiled shyly at the other boy before slowly closing the distance between them. This kiss was different, a soft, gentle acknowledgement that this was something they had both wanted, both craved. And Harry realised that he wasn't alone in wanting to do this again.

* * *

Six years later and they were still organising clandestine meetings, though they tended more towards expensive hotels than the cold flagstones of the Astronomy Tower. In all of that time their passion and lust had never dwindled and the longest they had gone without seeing each other was three weeks. The three weeks after everything had erupted and they had fought for the first time since they were sixteen.

They'd never spoken of what exactly their relationship was, if they even _had_ a relationship. Harry had known that Draco was courting Astoria Blanchard at his family's behest, had _known _that there was an expectation of further commitment. But that still hadn't prepared him for the utter rage he had felt when Draco had told him about their engagement. Draco was _his_, in a way that he could never belong to another, and Harry just didn't want to share him. They had argued, words neither of them had ever meant to say erupting from them amidst the hurt, anger and confusion. Harry had called Draco an elitist pureblood, going so far as to suggest that he only did was his precious parents told him to. Draco, hurting because of the engagement he didn't want and the look of utter hatred and humiliation on Harry's face, had thoughtlessly retaliated. Harry couldn't possibly understand, he didn't know the pressures that came with being a pureblood. In essence, Harry was little better than a Mudblood and completely mad if he though that Draco would let the Malfoy name dwindle into nothingness to be with him. Harry had stared at Draco for long moments, the reality of their situation hitting him for the first time.

Despite what he had allowed himself to believe, they weren't in a relationship. Sure, they had fun, they had great, amazing sex, but clearly Draco believed that there was nothing more to it than that. His heart hurting in ways he didn't want to explore, Harry had punched Draco before storming out of the hotel, getting more drunk that night than he had after the Battle of Hogwarts.

By the time he returned to the Burrow, where he was staying at the time, Harry was so drunk he couldn't think straight. He'd woken up the next morning to find Ginny Weasley draped across him, not a scrap of clothing between them.

And that had been that. There had been no way for Harry to extract himself from what Ginny had determined to be their relationship, not without destroying the family he had come to love. So he had stayed with her but when Draco messaged him three weeks later, apologising and asking if they could meet, he went willingly, falling into the other man's arms with an abandon that would have embarrassed him if it hadn't been reflected in the intensity with which Draco kissed him, claiming him back.

Neither of them ever spoke about the women in their lives again.

Harry sighed as his thoughts turned to Ginny. He had grown to love her, almost despite himself, but he did not feel the same passion and lust for her that he did for Draco. Being with Draco made him feel whole and invincible and someone completely different to Harry Potter. Ginny still looked at him as the boy hero, the saviour, but Draco saw him for what he was, allowed him to be whoever he wanted to be. Being with Ginny was nice, but being with Draco was like having fire burning furiously under his skin. Being with Draco was akin to the feeling of executing a perfect Wronski Feint. The exhilaration of the fast descent, the thrill of falling through the air, never quite certain that he'd make it out in one piece. And then the relief of climbing into the air once more, the wind in his face and laughter upon his lips. Being with Draco was what made life _fun_.

The thought that Draco would soon be with him had Harry glancing at his watch in anticipation and he settled himself more comfortably against the pillows on the bed, eagerly awaiting the others arrival, all thoughts of Ginny vanished from his mind.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because he woke to the feeling of a hand trailing through his hair. Harry blinked, his eyes opening to the vision of Draco lying beside him on the bed, a soft smile curling across his features. Harry grinned back at him, momentarily content to just _look_ at the man beside him before rolling them over until he was positioned above Draco, and leaning forward to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. When he could no longer fight the need to breathe, Harry leaned backwards, smirking at the sight of Draco lying rumpled beneath him.

'So, Mr Snitch, what am I meant to do with you now that I've caught you?' Harry asked, before leaning down and rubbing his growing erection against Draco's hip. Draco laughed before flipping Harry over and capturing his mouth in another kiss. As Harry began to melt into the kiss, Draco pulled back, a finger trailing along Harry's cheek and down his chest.

'Who said you'd caught me?' he whispered into the other man's ear. Draco watched as Harry's eyes fluttered closed, his breath becoming ragged with need and he grinned before moving off the other man, his finger brushing against Harry's crotch as he moved. He knew he was teasing but he couldn't help it, loving the sight of Harry sprawled out and needing before him. He was going to draw it out as long as he possibly could.

Harry watched Draco as the other man stood up from the bed. He loved watching the other man move, enjoyed the sensuality of Draco's graceful movements, especially now, lust and anticipation spreading throughout his body. Draco glanced sideways at Harry, smirking when he saw that the other man was watching his every movement. Slowly, he turned towards Harry before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

He slowly stripped, his eyes never leaving Harry's face, his arousal growing as those green eyes tore straight through him. Before too long he was standing naked before Harry, his cock standing erect before him. He nearly moaned as Harry continued to stare at him, his eyes following the other man's tongue as it swept out to moisten those dry lips. Gods, but Draco wanted him so much, wanted those _lips_ on him so much he felt like whimpering with the need. But he was determined that Harry would come to him first, and so he stood still, watching Harry watching him, blushing like a bloody virgin at the way Harry's eyes lingered on his erect cock.

Harry devoured Draco with his eyes, trying to imprint the sight of him on his brain. It had been far, far too long since he had been to look at the gorgeous body standing before him. No longer able to contain the urge to _touchfeelstroke_, even knowing that his surrender was a victory for the other man, Harry moved to his knees, crawling across the bed towards Draco. He knelt before him on the edge of the bed, meeting Draco's eyes as he trailed a finger along the other man's cock, grinning as a gasp escaped Draco's lips. Unable to bear the lack of contact any longer, Harry reached up, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling the other man down, lips meeting in a kiss that said everything they wouldn't, couldn't voice.

Harry allowed the kiss to remain gentle for a time, before tangling his fingers in Draco's hair, his tongue running along the other man's bottom lip, begging entrance. Draco sighed, opening his mouth to Harry and the kiss deepened, developing into something that was raw with the need and passion that the two men shared. They nipped and bit at each other, the kiss growing rough, their breath harsh in the quiet room until Draco tore his mouth away from Harry's, biting into his neck. Harry's breath hissed through his mouth and he melted under the feel of Draco's mouth, his teeth, his tongue, on his naked chest. He leaned into the other man, his hands exploring the body that they knew so well and had been denied for too long.

Harry eased back onto his knees, removing himself from Draco's immediate reach. He watched as Draco struggled to gain his breath back, before pushing him away from the edge of the bed and sinking to his knees on the floor in front of the other man. He heard Draco's breath catch in his throat and smiled as he took the tip of other man's erection into his mouth, moaning at the taste of pre-come on his tongue. Draco's hands tangled in his hair as Harry licked along the underside of his cock, moans escaping from his mouth at the feel of what _that_ mouth was doing to him. Harry parted Draco's slit with the tip of his tongue, drawing more of Draco's essence into his mouth. He chuckled around the head of Draco's cock when the other man moaned loudly, his body shaking.

'Fuck… Harry, _fuck!_' Harry lifted his head away from Draco's cock, looking up at the shaking man with a wicked glint in his eye.

'No, Draco, not yet.' He licked again along the underside of Draco's cock, eliciting another moan from Draco. 'The fucking comes next.' And with that Harry took the whole of Draco's hard length into his mouth, sucking hard. Draco thrust his hips, trying to get moremore_more_ of that delectable mouth, but Harry's hands reached up, holding his hips still as he sucked harder, his tongue moving against Draco's sensitive head. Draco could feel the tightness building in his balls, his thighs quivering as his orgasm built within him until he felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice. And then Harry _hummed_, sending vibrations through Draco's body, and he fell completely, hot spurts of ejaculate filling Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed desperately, continuing to suck on Draco's cock until he had consumed every last bit of Draco's orgasm.

Letting Draco's cock go with a popping noise, Harry rose to his feet, drawing the other man into his embrace and kissing him lingeringly. Draco responded eagerly, tasting himself on the other man's lips and running his hands along Harry's smooth back, needing to touch, to feel as much of the other man as he could. Their kiss deepened, neither of them able to be so close without their passion, their desire for one another building anew. Draco felt Harry's denim-covered cock brush against him, the friction of the fabric against his hip bone sending thrills of pleasure throughout his body. He broke their kiss, his fingers trailing down Harry's naked chest, his mouth following. Draco licked and sucked his way down Harry's chest, careful despite everything not to leave any mark, to make sure that no sign of their lovemaking should remain in the morning.

His fingers reached the waistband of Harry's jeans, his fingers dipping inside to run through the dark hairs that gathered there. Harry's breath hitched as Draco slowly, agonisingly unzipped him, before pushing his jeans down to his ankles and helping Harry to step out of them. Draco remained on his knees though, and Harry shivered as the other man blew across his heated cock. Draco smirked at the sight of Harry quaking before him and leant forward to place a kiss on the head of Harry's cock, mouthing at it through his underwear. Encouraged by Harry's moan of pleasure, Draco licked along the length of the other man's erection through the underwear before tearing the white cotton fabric aside, exposing Harry's hard cock. He stared at it for a moment, before licking at Harry's sensitive tip and drawing the head into his mouth. He sucked, Harry's moans sending jolts of pleasure throughout his own body, his cock already hard again and standing to attention between his legs.

He rose reluctantly when Harry pulled at him, allowing himself to be drawn into Harry's embrace. They kissed again, tongues battling furiously, before Harry pulled himself away from the other man's seductive body.

'Bed, now.' Harry's voice came out gravelly with lust and need, and Draco obeyed him with a small whimper. He couldn't help but enjoy it when Harry got all bossy and demanding, loving this side of 'Saint Potter'. He got on his hands and knees, crawling across the bed until he was gripping the headboard, his body shaking with anticipation. He jumped slightly when he felt Harry's hand running lightly along his back, Harry's mouth pressing hot kisses along his spine.

Harry looked down at the man kneeling on the bed before him, feeling like he was going to explode with want and need. Draco's cheeks were flushed, his breathing coming fast and uneven. Harry ran his hands along Draco's back, his stomach, finally coming to rest on his cock, red and dripping with desire. The sight and feel of him made Harry want to take him then and there, but he contained the urge, running his hand along the curve of Draco's arse. Spreading the other man's cheeks, Harry breathed on the puckered flesh that lay there, chuckling when Draco bucked wildly, a curse springing from his lips. Sliding his finger along the crease of Draco's arse, Harry reached for his wand, Summoning the container of lube he had tucked away in his jacket.

Coating his fingers liberally with the thick substance, Harry pressed a finger against Draco's entrance, swirling it around the tight flesh there. Draco moaned and attempted to push back against Harry's finger but the black-haired man halted him with a hand on his hip. Pressing a hot kiss against the curve of Draco's arse, Harry continued to tease the other man, his finger running from Draco's balls to his tight entrance and back. Soon enough he had the other man whimpering with need and desire and Harry smiled before slowly pushing his finger into Draco's entrance, holding tightly onto the other man's hips as he attempted to thrust backwards once again.

Harry stretched Draco out, watching the other man the entire time, his own cock twitching with every moan and whimper that Draco made. When he had three fingers inside the other man, pumping steadily, Harry crooked his index finger, hitting the tight bundle of nerves and causing Draco to cry out, pressing his arse back against Harry's hand.

'Harry,' Draco breathed out, his voice little more than a moan as he tried to stop from coming. 'For Merlin's sake Harry, _fuck me_.' Harry moaned at the need evident in the other man's voice. He removed his fingers from the other man's arse before spreading lube over his own cock, biting his lip at how close to coming he already was. He looked at Draco, arse up in the air, cock dripping with need and had to grip the base of his cock to halt the orgasm he could feel building.

'Shit, Draco,' he murmured, lining his cock up with Draco's entrance. 'The things you do to me. I don't-' he broke off as he slid inside the other man, the tightness of Draco's entrance squeezing him so tight he had to stop and close his eyes before sliding the rest of the way in. Only when he was buried to the hilt in the other man was he able to find his voice again. '_Fuck_, Draco. You're so amazing. I won't- I can't-'

'Harry,' Draco's voice was a warning growl, the need in it sending another spike of desire through Harry. 'I don't _care_ that you won't last long, just fucking _move _already!' This was punctuated with a backwards thrust of his hips and Harry obeyed the order, pulling out nearly to the tip before slamming back into the blonde at just the right angle to hit Draco's prostate. Both men groaned at the friction between them, Harry loving the feel of Draco's walls squeezing tight around him, of Draco's body _shaking_ with need.

This was his favourite place, the place where he felt most like himself. When he was here, his hands gripping Draco's hips so hard he was sure he'd leave bruises, watching as he moved in and out of the other man, Harry couldn't help the sense of freedom, of invincibility that he felt. Draco didn't care that he was Harry Potter, that he was the Saviour, the Boy who Lived and Lived and Lived, Draco only cared that he was _Harry_. And that meant more to him than anything else. He pulled back, watching as his cock moved out of the other man before slamming back into him with so much force Draco's head nearly hit the wall… He loved this. Loved being here, with this man surrounding him, the scent of Draco in his nostrils, the taste of him on his tongue…

Overwhelmed by the feelings building inside him, and by the feel of _Draco_ surrounding him, Harry reached around the other man, his hand sliding along Draco's length and eliciting a long moan from the normally composed blonde. Harry loved Draco like this, writhing beneath him in need, whimpering as Harry's cock brushed against his prostate, arching back and thrusting his hips into Harry's hand, torn between the hand gripping him and the cock buried within him.

His thrusts became erratic and Harry pumped Draco's hand furiously, feeling his orgasm building within him, and wanting, _needing_ Draco to come with him. Draco moaned, his hips thrusting against Harry, _onto_ Harry, wildly. Holding tight onto the headboard with one hand, he reached back, twining his fingers with the hand that Harry still had on his hip. The pressure was building within him again and he cried out as Harry thrust against his prostate one last time, the feel of Harry's hand on his cock, Harry's cock in his arse, Harry's mouth on his back, suddenly proving too much. Draco shuddered as his orgasm hit him with so much force he could have sworn stars were appearing before his eyes. He rocked back into Harry, his mouth falling open as Harry continued to pound into him.

Harry felt Draco clench around him and knew that he wouldn't, couldn't last much longer. He began to pound into the other man relentlessly, losing his rhythm entirely, his thrusts erratic and no longer hitting Draco's prostate with every stroke. Draco _clenched_ tight around him and Harry was lost, his orgasm hitting him in waves of absolute pleasure.

Their hands gripped tight, both of them unwilling to let go just yet, Harry leant against Draco, both of them shaking with the after-effects of their orgasms, desperately trying to breathe in enough air to clear the spots from their eyes. Finally, judging that he could move without collapsing on the other man, Harry slid out of Draco, closing his eyes at the sense of loss, at the cold air spreading across his groin. He waited for Draco to move over before falling back to the bed, unable to deny himself the contact of nuzzling up against the other man, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiles, cradling Harry against him, his hand running absently through Harry's sex mussed hair. After a while, their breathing back to normal, their bones returning to their original solid shape, Harry leans up, his lips meeting Draco's in a kiss that promises so much, just as soon as he has the strength to move again.

It is dark outside, the day passing swiftly and Harry's smile falters at the sight. He doesn't want this to end, not this time, not ever, can't stand the thought of Draco leaving, of having to leave the man who means so much to him. He nestles further into Draco's body and the other man chuckles, the noise thrumming through Harry's body. Already he feels his body beginning to respond to Draco's presence, though he's currently too tired to contemplate moving, let alone anything requiring prolonged attention.

'Oh, Harry,' Draco murmurs, kissing the top of the other man's head. 'You're going to be the death of me, you know that?'

Harry glances up at his lover, a grin beautifying his face and he is the most gorgeous thing that Draco has ever seen. His breath catches in his throat and he leans down, kissing Harry gently, feeling his own body beginning to react to the other's proximity. He sighs, wishing he didn't have to leave, that he could stay here, with Harry, but they've never risked it, have always been too scared of what would happen if they were discovered. Somehow though, Draco just can't seem to care anymore. Harry senses the train his thoughts are taking and pulls him down, kissing him passionately, fiercely, lovingly.

'Stay,' Harry murmurs against his lips, and kisses him again. 'Stay another day, another night… I've missed sleeping beside you.' Draco looks down at his lover and realises that yes, he's missed it too. They haven't slept together for years and Draco misses the feel of waking up in Harry's arms, misses the ease with which they fold together, and the morning sex is always a bonus. He smiles down at Harry, discovering that he is unable to deny the other man anything. He leans over the dark-haired man, kissing him softly, lovingly, the promise of what they can do in a night and a day clear within the kiss. Harry chuckles against him, no doubt aware of the effect his closeness is having on Draco, but melts into the kiss, his fingers running over Draco's back, his chest, his arms, any part of the other man that he can reach.

Their embrace soon turns heated and Draco eventually has to pull away, kissing Harry on the nose when the other man looks disgruntled at his movement.

'Come on,' he says, holding out a hand to his lover as he stands up from the bed. 'I'll draw us a bath.'

* * *

When Harry wakes the next morning he is stiff and sore, but there is a warm body against him, a body whose every surface he has explored, touched, tasted. He grins to himself before rolling over, taking in the sight of a sleeping Draco, his hair mussed, his lips still red from their assault the night before. Harry leans forward, placing a soft kiss to those beautiful lips, smiling as Draco mutters in his sleep. Harry runs a soft hand through Draco's soft hair, smoothing back the errant strands and sighs.

'Gods, Draco,' he whispers, not yet ready to wake his lover. 'The things you do to me.' He shakes his head at his own folly, at the way his heart thunders whenever Draco is near, the way his body reacts to the other man. It's all so very, very stupid and so very, very perfect. 'How could I do anything but love you?' Harry eases back down in the covers, leaning his head of Draco's shoulder, his hand over the other man's heart and closes his eyes. After all, with a whole day stretching before them, there's plenty of time for a bit more sleep. He's almost asleep when the whisper comes, but still awake enough that the words bring a smile to his face.

'I love you, too, you great ponce.'

_Fin._


End file.
